Apex of the Decade 6
Apex of the Decade 6 was the 6th official ranking for the Apex of the Decade, an Apex listing of the top 25 e-wrestlers to have competed in the e-federation, Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), formerly the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA), acknowledging the in and out of character success from those who paved the way during the promotion's first decade of existence. The 6th overall ranking was announced on January 1, 2010. X was the e-wrestler who claimed the 6th spot with 423 points. Synopsis VITAL STATISTICS Height and Weight: 6'0” 230 Pounds Billed From: The Bronx, New York Debut: PWA Schizophrenia LIVE from Amsterdam, Holland (Defeated by Positively Reaper) Career Accomplishments: PWA Western States Heritage Championship, PWA/LPW World Heavyweight Championship (Twice), 2005 Schizophrenia Wrestler of the Year, 2008 Most Hated Wrestler of the Year, 2009 Match of the Year (Competitor in the Death Cube), 2009 Feud of the Year (vs. Eddie B.) Career Record: 24 Wins, 19 Losses (On Record) Highest Spot Achieved on APEX in Career: 1st (2 Times; Most Recent – April 2009) Latest Match: LPW Insanity LIVE from Baltimore (Defeated NPD) Score: 423 Points (No First Place Votes) Patient History: To go from the most beloved superstar, to the most hated superstar, you need to change almost everything about you. From your attittude, to your personality, even your name, you need to change everything. X knows exactly how to execute such a change, being perhaps the biggest superstar to undergo such a transformation in the storied tale of LPW. However, one quality he never lost when he changed his outlook was how deadly he was when he was in an LPW ring. Debuting under the name “2thextreme”, X quickly gained popularity with his fast and action packed style of wrestling. This style was also a very successful one for him, as it earnt him the opportunity to challenge Marty for the World Heavyweight Championship. However, the veteran would defeat him, retaining the title. 2Thextreme was later shortened to simply “2TX”. Under his new name, he would win the Wester States Heritage Championship. At the Resolutions PPV, he would lose the title to Jade, who would be drafted to the new Pyromania brand shortly after. In this very draft, 2TX was drafted to the Schizophrenia brand, and remained in contention for many of the top titles of the brand. With the fans seemingly queuing up to purchase his merchandise, he became a target of the growing super group, the Illuminati. During this time, he also took a young superstar under his wing, Al. While the pair were a dangerous combination, the Illuminati would prove to be too strong on a number of occasions. After being pushed around long enough by the group, he challenged the spear head of the stable, SoL, to put his World Heavyweight Championship on the line in the main event of the At All Costs Pay-Per-View. It would be here where 2TX would end the dominant and record breaking reign of the Champion, pinning him to take the title home. The title wouldn't be his for long though, as SoL challenged for a rematch at the very next Pay-Per-View, Annihilation. This time, under ladder match stipulations, SoL would not only defeat 2TX, but injure him in the process, forcing him to take time off. 2TX would return however, but a changed man, no longer pandering to the crowd, his time away from the ring altered his outlook on things, now resenting the very people who adored him. Shortening his name even further to the single letter “X”, he made his return to the ring at Altered Reality 3, where he would team with the man who put him on the shelf, SoL, in a traditional elimination tag match, and keep his undefeated streak at Altered Reality alive. At homecoming, he was picked up by the Schizophrenia brand. He'd enter in to a tournament to crown a new World Champion, after Pen's retirement at Altered Reality Three, however, his attention was shifted elsewhere. He'd decided to target one of the biggest merchandise sellers in the PWA, Drew “Headbanger” Michaels. The United States Champion found himself on the receiving end of a number of brutal attacks by the PWA veteran, despite the fact he was rostered on the Pyromania brand, as his trusty black steel chair came into play. At the “At All Costs” event, X would defeat Headbanger, begininning the “CYW” dynasty. In a surprise move, X requested a trade to the Pyromania brand, and debuted at 10.3 – Night of Champions, in the 7 way TLC match for Headbanger's United States Title. While he wouldn't win, he would soon that Damion Kross, the winner of the match, had convinced him to join the Public Enemy Number 1 stable. With the rookie stable gaining strength from the Veteran's guidance, X found himself on the losing end of many tough matches. However, it was his actions outside of his own matches, such as the brutal beat down and betrayal of Kross at Sacrament, which kept him looming as a devastating threat. After a brief feud with Random, X sought after a shot at the International Heavyweight Championship. After defeating Random to qualify for the match, X walked into Redemption ready to take the Inferno 7 Gauntlet match by storm. With the prize a guaranteed shot at the International Title at a time he pleased, he scored a major advantage by coming out second to last. He defeated the rookie Eddie B, to face Ken Ryans in the final part of the gauntlet, but Ryans and his new stable, featuring Innilock and Bryan Risk, with a little help from Eddie B, would prove too strong for X, who had back up in Public Enemy stable mate The Rik. While the happenings of the match were grand, it will be the small victory over Eddie B which will be remembered most of this match. A war of words had been triggered from Eddie B, who claimed he was cheated out of the gauntlet, and thus attacked X to get some measure of vengeance. X took little notice or interest in this, but couldn't ignore it for ever, as Eddie's rage towards X grew and grew. While Eddie did everything he could to stop it, it helped X become more and more prominent, backed up by captaining a clean sweep at Altered Reality, taking his unbeaten record at the event to 4 and 0, the only man to have such a record, and a victory over Ken Ryans. After being drafted back to Insanity, X took a World Heavyweight Championship match, after ruining the “Musical Chairs” number one contender game. At Honor Roll, he'd defeat cYnical to win his second World Title. However, Eddie was still out for his blood. Seemingly, X was ducking Eddie, but he claimed it wasn't the case. After Eddie was tricked by Wevv Mang, he attacked both Mang and X in the World Heavyweight Championship match at Resurrection, and inadvertently helping X to a disqualification victory. The next night, general manager Little Red announced X would defend the title in the Death Cube at the Body Count PPV, with people qualifying for the match by defeating the most opponents. With The Rabbi, Hatchet Ryda, Wevv Mang and Villiano 187 all qualifying for the match, the final spot was to be determined in a spectacular grudge match, between X, and Eddie B. If he won, Eddie qualified, but if X won, Pope Fred would go into the Death Cube. In a spectacular match, Eddie would best X, to qualify. At the Body Count event, X would be the first man eliminated from the Death Cube, and subsequently lost his World Heavyweight Championship. While he had lost his title, he'd developed an interest in the loose cannon in Ash Strife. Seemingly holding the control to bring out his alter ego, Crazy Ash Killa, for a number of months, X played with the superstar, helping him “prepare” for a number of big matches. The relationship between X and Crazy Ash Killa is still shrouded with mystery, but it's one which has got the LPW Universe talking and speculating. One of the best superstars ever to walk through the LPW doors, X has certainly left his mark. Having experienced both ends of the spectrum, he's been and done just about everything there is to offer. No other superstar has competed at every Altered Reality and walked out victorious, and he's one of three men who have held either the World or International Heavyweight Championship on more than one occasion. He's certainly one of the elite in LPW, both in the Golden Age, and in ring today. You, the LPW Universe, have spoken, and proclaimed he is 6th on the Apex of the Decade. Congratulations, and thank you X. See also *X *Apex of the Decade External links Apex of the Decade 06